La Fuerza del Destino
by Mrsz.Schmidt
Summary: Es mi Primer Fanfic....El esta devuelta dispuesto a conquistarla....Ella intenta hacerse la dificil....Podran estar juntos a pesar de todos los problemas; Please dejen Reviews
1. Estas De Regreso!

La Fuerza del Destino

Ryoma Echizen: 16 años; Cabellos Negros con Reflejos Verdosos, Ojos Ambar: Capitan de Seigaku, 3er año

Sakuno Ryuzaki: 15 años; Cabellos Rojizos, Ojos Carmesi; Nueva Capitana de Seigaku, 3er año

Sohryu Izui: 15 años; Cabellos Negros, Ojos Café; Sub-Capitan de Seigaku, 3er año

Shoukei Ishida: 15 años; Cabellos azulado, Ojos Negros; Titular de Seigaku 3er año

Haruka Nakayama: 15 años; Cabellos Negros, Ojos Azul Oscuro; Sub-Capitana de Seigaku, 3er año

Takeru Souh: 16 años; Cabellos Castaño Claro, Ojos Azules; Titular de Seigaku 3er año

Rei Ayanami: 16 años; Cabellos Negros, Ojos Verdes; Ex Capitana…Nueva Titular de Seigaku, 3er año

Shinji Ikari: 16 años; Cabellos Castaño Oscuro, Ojos Azul Oscuro; Titular de Seigaku 3er año

Ann Tachibanna: 15 años; Cabellos Castaño Claro, Ojos Marrones Oscuros, Titular de Seigaku

Takeshi Momoshiro: 17 años; Cabellos Negros, Ojos Violeta; Mano Derecha de Ryoma, y Titular de Seigaku, Ultimo año

" Pensamientos"

Estas De Regreso!

Era un Dia Comun Caminaba hacia la Escuela…iba super emocionada despues de 3 años de ausencia regresaba, De quien hablo?....Pues de Ryoma Echizen Mi Verdadero Amor el unico chico que puede hacerme tartamudear y sonrojar intensamente.

Buenos Dias Sakuno-Chan- Me Saludo Momoshiro

Buenos Dias Momo-respondi sonrientemente

Hoy estas mas feliz que nunca-Dijo Momo

Pues…..Tan Obvia soy?-Pregunte sonrojandome

Si Saku-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Kikumaru!-Dije Sobresaltada

Hola….MmMm me imagino que estas asi porque el O'chibi Regresa-Dijo Kikumaru

Echizen? Regresa hoy?....No lo recordaba-Menti

Asi que Echizen eh?-Dijo una voz muy conocida

Ryoma!-Dije Sorpresivamente

O'chibi-Grito Kikumaru mientras saltaba sobre Ryoma

Oye Kikumaru-Sempai…no…puedo…res…pirar-Respondi Ryoma entrecortadamente

Oh Lo Siento O'chibi…creo que me pase-Dijo Kikumaru apenado

Chicos! No creen que es un poquito tarde….Ustedes dos llegaran a Clases tarde-Dije señalando a Momo y Kikumaru

Cierto….nos vemos despues-Dijo Momoshiro mientras salia corriendo

Hasta Luego….Momo Esperame!-Grito Kikumaru

MmMm…No vas a saludarme?-Pregunto Ryoma

Hola Echizen!-Enfatize tu Apellido

Hice algo malo?-Pregunto Inocentemente

Eso es algo que deberias preguntarte tu mismo-Dije Friamente- Ahora si me disculpas llegare tarde a Clases

Me Voltee Para seguir mi camino…pero parece que Ryoma tenia otras intensiones ya que tomo mi brazo, me giro hacia el hasta que quedamos a centimetros de separacion.


	2. Huyes de Mi?

Q-que Haces Ryoma?- pregunte sonrojandome por la cercania.

Algo que debi hacer 3 años atrás-dijo acortando la distancia y besandome

Ryoma….-Dije cortando el beso- Estamos en la Calle

No Me importa-Dijo Para Luego Volverme a Besar

Al Principio no estaba de acuerdo pero me canse de hacerme la ruda….Rodee su cuello con mis brazos….en solo momentos estabamos separados con la respiracion agitada

Se que sonara Insolito….Pero te extrañe mucho- Dijo sorprendiendome

No Jueges Ryoma-Dije Cabizbaja

Es en serio…si no ¿Por qué crees que te bese?- Dijo Alzando mi Menton

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento en un silencio algo incomodo..Hasta que rompi el silencio

Yo Tambien te extrañe-Susurre

Como?-Dijo Ryoma-No te escuche

Yo Tambien te extrañe- Dije mas Alto

En Serio?....pues habia escuchado que saliste con Fuji-Respondio Ryoma Frunciendo el ceño

Pues no te mintieron…..fue algo temporal-Dije volteandome para caminar

Y porque terminaron?-Pregunto Ryoma inocentemente

Pues alguien sigue metido en mi corazon y parece que no quiere irse-Dije melancolicamente

Ah si?....y se puede saber quien es esa persona?- Pregunto Ryoma Sonriendo- " Aunque es obvio que me se la respuesta"

No Creo que te interese- Dije volteandome para encararlo

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el….y volvimos a tener aquella distancia algo pertubante pero ¿romantica?

Acaso esa persona tan especial soy yo-Dijo apretandome mas a el

Me quede en Shock no sabia que decir…solo senti aquellos labios de nuevo, cerre los ojos lentamente para fundirme en aquel beso que me daba Mi Principe

Sabes no quiero ser aguafiestas pero llegaremos tarde a clases-Dijo Ryoma ya cuando estabamos separados.

Aula 3roA

Chicos hoy tendremos a uno de nuestros viejos estudiantes que regresa con nosotros-Dijo el Maestro-Hagamoslo pasar

Hola Soy Ryoma Echizen….-Iba continuar pero fue interrumpido por…

Principe Ryoma!!...que bueno que volviste-Grito Tomoka

Señorita Osakada Por Favor Haga Silencio y tome asiento-Dijo El Profesor

Pero…-Iba a Decir Tomoka pero fue interrumpida-

Solo tome asiento-Continuo el profesor- Joven Echizen tiene algo mas que agregar

No-Respondio

Muy Bien, Puede tomar asiento detrás de la señorita Ryuzaki-Dijo El Profesor señalandome-

Empezo a Caminar hacia mi cuando paso por mi lado me quede mirandolo hasta que sento detrás de mi y me guiño el ojo.

Muy Bien, abran su libro de Matematicas en la pagina 135-Indico el profesor

No estaba muy pendiente a Clases…estaba muy adentrada en mis pensamientos…Ryoma estaba de regreso y supuestamente dispuesto a conquistarme(sonrei ante aquel pensamiento) me encantaria verlo intentadolo aunque creo que no le va a tomar mucho tiempo

Clases Pasaron Super Rapido asi que cuando sono el timbre para el descanso Sali del aula y fui directamente a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire y pensar tranquilamente

Al fin tomaste mi consejo de cortarte el cabello-interrumpio una voz conocida

Ryoma!-Dije sobresaltandome

Asi que aquí te escondes- me dijo acercandose a la barandilla

No me escondo solo que me gusta estar aca arriba- dije calmadamente

Si…te gusta despues de que me fui-Respondio Mirandome

MmMm…bueno creo que Tomoka debe de estarme esperando, nos veremos en el aula-Dije volviendo a estar nerviosa

Voltee para irme pero Ryoma tomo mi brazo y me ansio hacia el

Huyes de mi?-Me Pregunto

No…-dije nerviosa


	3. Una Pequeña Pelea y Luego Reconciliacion

Que He hecho para que estes huyendo de mi?-Volvio a preguntarme

Ahora no lo recuerdas?-Pregunta algo enojada- es increible que no te recuerdes lo que me hiciste

Que fue lo que hice?-Pregunto Confuso

Pues….Te digo mis sentimientos y me dices que no puedes corresponderlos, que en vez de estar pendiente a ti que deberia mejorar en el tenis y sabes que….si he mejorado, pero si tu no estabas que caso tenia ser buena en el tenis-Dije desesperada- Y ahora me vienes con que me extrañaste

Pues si…..si te extrañe y no sabes cuanto, Literalmente estaba solo; tenia un humor que nadie me soportaba y sabes porque?-Negue- Pues porque no estabas tu

No Pronuncie palabras porque si lo hacia saldrian quebradas

Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado que no soy el mismo niño de 13 años-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Ryoma…Eres una persona muy especial para mi y sabes que te…amo pero, estas tu dispuesto a actuar como mi novio delante de otras personas-Dije intentando contener mis lagrimas

Se que se me hara dificil hacerlo pero lo importante es que debes saber que yo tambien, te…amo-Dijo acercando su rostro al mio

Termine de acortar esa distancia pequeña que habia y lentamente cerre los ojos y rodee su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar el beso, nos fuimos separando lentamente hasta quedar hasta una distancia prudente, acaricio mi mejilla y yo cerre los ojos sabia que estaba sonrojada porque sentia una calor extremo en mi cara, abri los ojos y me encontre con aquella mirada ambar que tanto me gustaba

Porque me miras asi?-Dije mas apenada

Sabias que te ves mas hermosa cuando estas sonrojada-me halago

Solo atine a Reir nerviosamente y preguntarme ¿desde cuando Ryoma Echizen se daba cuenta de esos detalles?

Antes de bajar quiero saber algo-Dijo seriamente

Si?-Dije mirandolo a los ojos

¿Te Gustaria ser mi novia?-Me pregunto

Aquello me sorprendio pero mi respuesta era mas que obvia no habia nada que pensar

Si…Si quiero ser tu novia-Respondi con una sonrisa

MmMm…Era mas que obvio que responderias que si….sabes soy irresistible-Respondio Arrogantemente

Si tambien se te olvida que eres arrogante-Dije Rolando mis ojos

Pero asi te gusto-Dijo Presumiendo

Si y no te cambiaria por nada del mundo-Dije dandole un corto beso en los labios

Cuando sono el timbre nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos hasta el aula, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos

Sakuno!!! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando-Me grito Tomoka

Tomo-Chan no tienes que gritar-Dije haciendo una mueca de fastidio

Lo Siento….es que te estuve buscando a ti y al principe pero no los encontre-Dijo con un tono de voz mas bajo- oye y vas a inscribirte en el club de tenis?

Si…-Dije monotonamente

Estoy segura que este año vas a poder quitarle el puesto a Rei-Dijo Tomoka con una mirada malvada-

Si Tal Vez-Dije algo aburrida-

En Ese Momento entro Rei y su grupo de amigas tontas y detrás de ellas entro el profesor….en clases estaba pensando en que al fin era novia de Ryoma, despues de clases salimos juntos a las canchas de tenis

Te incribiste en el club?- Pregunte-

Whiz-Respondio- Me iras a ver

Lo siento pero tengo que ir a hacer los rankings-respondi

Pero…Tu siempre ibas a verme entonces ahora no?-Dijo Haciendo muecas de fastidio-

Nos veremos despues de los rankings-Dije acariciando su mejilla-

No! Quiero verte en mis rankings-Dijo tomandome por la cintura

Ryoma no te vuelvas caprichoso-Dije- Mira hagamos lo siguiente cuando no tengas partidos de ranking vienes a donde mi o viceversa si?

Esta bien-Dijo Resignado y me dio un beso en los labios- Nos Vemos Luego


	4. Las Vueltas que da La Vida

Cada Cual se fue por su camino….Les Contaria lo que paso pero creo que el tiempo no daria pero cabe decir que llegue a las finales y Ryoma tambien…Yo Me enfrentaria a la actual capitana Rei Ayanami y Ryoma pues a un chico que se llama Katsuki que es el actual capitan del equipo masculino de tenis

Despues de ir a los vestidores de chicas; ducharme y vestirme fui a las canchas de tenis masculino

Chicos han visto a Ryoma?-Pregunte

Si…esta en los vestidores-Respondio Katsuo

Gracias…Hasta Luego-Me Despedi-

Fui Corriendo hasta los vestidores de chicos…antes de entrar toque la puerta

Ryoma?-Dije

Pasa-Me respondio

Entre lentamente no habia ninguno de los chicos y hacia un calor horrible y todos los espejos estaban empañados

Esto parece un sauna-Dije acalorada

Todos se bañan con agua caliente-Respondio saliendo de las duchas con una toalla rodeando su cintura….Esto me acaloro mas pues no esta preparada para ver que Ryoma se la pasa metido un bendito Gimnasio

Ryoma!!! Por Dios Vistete quieres?-Dije aun mas acalorada

MmMm…Pensadolo bien estamos tu y yo solos-Dijo Acercandose a mi-

Ryoma….ni lo pienses, sabes que mejor te espero afuera-Dije caminando hacia la puerta

Como quieras-Dijo Aburrido

Sali al patio y espere unos minutos…Despues de aquellos minutos esperados salio Ryoma ya vestido

Mucho Mejor-Dije Mas Tranquila

Whiz-Respondio

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos a nuestros hogares, ibamos platicando en el camino hablabamos de cómo le fue en el U.S Open y de cómo fue su estancia en E.U.A.

Gracias por Acompañarme-Dije ya cuando estabamos en la puerta de mi casa

Todo por Mi Chica-Dijo Abrazandome-

Ya tengo que entrar…Me Llamas cuando llegues a casa ¿si?-Le Dije

Si-Me Respondio- Te amo

Yo tambien-Respondi para luego unir nuestros labios un beso

Buenas Noches Amor-Dije una vez separados

Buenas Noches-Respondio

Entre a casa Salude a Mama y fui directo a mi habitacion me puse mis pijamas y luego a hacer la tarea…cuando estaba sentandome sobre mi escritorio sono mi celular

Hola?-Dije

Hola….Ya Llegue a casa-Dijo Ryoma

Que Bueno-Dije Sonriendo-

De la planta baja se oyo: Sakuno Baja a Cenar

Ya Voy Mama!-Dije- Ryoma debo cortar….¿nos veremos mañana?

Whiz-Respondio

Adios-Dije

Adios-Me Respondio

Baje a Cenar luego volvi a mi habitacion a terminar mi tarea y luego me dispuse a Dormir


	5. No Me Gusta Como Te Miran

A la mañana siguiente…se puede decir que desperte algo tarde asi que tome una ducha rapida y me vesti con el uniforme el cual consiste de una falda a medio muslo azul y una blusa blanca y mis zapatos negros

Apurate Sakuno! –Me Grito mi abuela-

Ya Voy Abuela-Respondi mientras cerraba la puerta principal

Subi al auto y marchamos a la escuela gracias a Dios llegue justo cuando todos entraban a las aulas.

Buenos Dias Saku-chan-Dijo Tomoka

Bueno Dias Tomo-Respondi-

Buenos Dias-Dijo Ryoma

Buenos Dias-Dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-

Buenos Dias Chicos-Dijo el Maestro-tomen asiento y empecemos con la clase

Tome asiento y saque mis apuntes y por primera vez desde que empezo clases preste atencion a clases las cuales pasaron rapido, cuando llego el descanso Sali y tomar mi almuerzo al patio trasero

MmMmm…No crees que esa falda esta muy corta-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas

No Lo creo….ademas es la falda de la escuela no es mi culpa que sea tan corta-Respondi

Mmm..No me gusta-Dijo

Le Saque la lengua infantilmente.

Ademas no me saludaste bien esta mañana-Dijo ofreciendome su mano

No lo iba a hacer delante de todos me da vergüenza-Dije tomando su mano

Era eso o era para que nadie supiera que tienes novio…asi podias lucir tu bella falda ¿no?-Dijo funciendo el ceño y ayudandome a levantarme-

MmmM…en serio todos me estaban viendo?-Pregunte mas para mi misma

No te haz dado cuenta Babean!-Dijo Exasperado

Ryoma-Dije en tono de advertencia-

Ya que….ahora saludame como se debe-Dijo Besandome furiosamente-

Respondi de la misma forma hasta que nos separamos con la respiracion algo agitada

Dios No me canso de Besarte-Dijo Ryoma dandome un corto beso-

Te Traje Almuerzo –Dije mientras le entrega un envase que traia en una pequeña bolsa

Gracias, Preciosa-Dijo tomando el envase para luego sentarse en el pasto

Me sente a su lado y recarge mi cabeza en su hombro

Esta De…li..cioso-Dijo entre bocados

Ryoma es de mala educacion hablar con la boca llena de comida-Dije mirandolo

Si Mama!-Respondio haciendo muecas de fastido

Te ves tan mono haciendo esas mueca-Dije sonriendo

Vi como giro su rostro….entonces lo que hice fue que lo tome entre mis mano he hice que me mirara…y vi que estaban sonrojado

Estas Sonrojado?-Pregunto sorprendida

Que soy un ser humano….crees que no soy capaz de sonrojarme-Dijo Serio

Es que…es la primera que te veo sin tu apreciada gorra-dije examinandole el rostro

Hoy se me olvido ponermela-Dijo despeinandose el pelo

Te ves mas lindo sin ella-Dije soltando su rostro

Y tu te ves mas linda sin una falda tan corta-Respondio

Por Dios no es tan corta-Conteste algo cansada de la discusion

Se te ve todo…..te pusiste shorts?-Pregunto Exasperado

Si, me puse shorts….crees que soy una exhibionista-Respondi ofendida

No, Preciosa lo que pasa es que, no me gustan como ellos te ven-Dijo Señalando el grupo de basketball

Me ven asi desde el año pasado-Dije Inconsciente

Que?-Pregunto Desconcertado

Pues…eh..no quise decir que soporto verlos que vean asi…si…no que..ehh-Trate de defenderme

Mmmm…Son unos estupidos-Dijo Frunciendo el ceño

Ya no te enojes si….ya te dije que no te cambiara por nada ni nadie en el mundo-Dije tomando su mano

Pero Saku…no me gusta en la manera en la que ellos te miran-Dijo besando mi mano

Entonces si no te gusta como me miran, no crees que deberias hacer algo-Dije Tirando de el


	6. La Paciencia y Sus Limites

.. Caimos al pasto Ryoma encima de mi….nos quedamos mirando y despues nos fuimos acercando lentamente

Saben esto no es un hotel-Dijo Shoukei una de mis amigas-

Shoukei!-Dije Sonrojada al extremo

Oiga Futuro Capitan creo que seria bueno que se separen no vaya a ser que venga algun o profesor o peor la directoria-Dijo Sohryu el novio de Shoukei

La Directora?-Pregunto Ryoma confundido-

Alias la antigua entrenadora Ryuzaki-Respondio Sohryu

Ryoma se levanto automaticamente y me ayudo a levantarme

Pero miren nada mas, si no es mi rival de los rankings para capitana-Dijo una voz chillona y molesta

Pero miren nada mas, si no es la capitana estupida del equipo de tenis y sus amiguitas-Dije algo enojada

Nada mas te digo Ryuzaki no voy a tener piedad hoy en las canchas-Dijo mirandome

No espero que lo hagas-Dije calmandome

Voy a enseñarle al bombom de tu noviecito que no eres apta para jugar tenis o ser su novia-Dijo Mirando a Ryoma

Eso lo veremos –Respondi-

Rei es mejor irnos perdemos nuestro tiempo-Dijo Asuka

Cierto…Adios Bombom-Dijo Despidiendose de Ryoma

Ayyy…No la soporto-Dije exasperada

Celosa?-Dijo Ryoma sonriendo

Solo te advierto Ryoma Echizen dejas que ella se te acerque un milimetro y estaras frito-Dije para despues irme al aula

Bueno Nosotros nos vamos parece que tienes algo que arreglar-Dijo Shoukei

Si, nos vemos en las practicas Sohryu-Dijo Ryoma

Entre al aula y saque una pelota de tenis y empece a rebotarla

Inhale aire y luego exhale, estaba enojada…Digo quien se creia: para venir a decirme que le iba a demostrar a Ryoma que no soy apta para ser su novia.

Tenia calor asi que me hice una cola dejando algunos mechones libre, Esa estupida no se salva de la que le viene

Sigues enojada?-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Es una estupida-Dije tratando de calmarme

Y tu tambien por hacerle caso a lo que dice-Dijo Ryoma abrazandome

Es que….No la soporto, como se le ocurre decir tales cosas-Dije tomando una de sus manos- Ryoma ha estado enamorada de ti desde antes de que te fueras y siempre me ha hecho la vida imposible

Mmmm…..No le hagas caso-Dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla

Sono la campana, anunciando el fin del receso le di un ultimo beso a Ryoma y luego me sente en mi asiento justo cuando lo hacia entro Rei, paso por mi lado y luego por el de Ryoma donde se detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

No se que me paso, me pare automaticamente y la detuve jalandola por el brazo…eramos casi de la misma estatura

Oyeme bien, si no quieres que tu bello rostro se desfigure alejate de Mi Novio, ok amiga-Dije exasperada

Y quien me lo va a prohibir tu?-Pregunto Altaneramente

Si yo algun problema-Dije Desafiandola

Señoritas pasa algo?-Dijo La maestra de turno

No Profesora, solo hablaba con Rei…sobre cosas de chicas-Dije Mirando a Rei desafiantemente

Muy Bien Señorita Ryuzaki….Tomen asiento para empezar la clase-Dijo Sacando una tiza y escribiendo el titulo en la pizarra-

Le Di una ultima mirada Rei y otra a Ryoma, y me sente en mi asiento…..En realidad no se que me paso, pero mi paciencia llego a su limite, con esa estupida en frente mi paciencia tenia limites.

Maestra puedo ir a la enfermeria, no me siento bien-Dije algo sofocada

Claro-Dijo la Profesora

Fui a la enfermeria y me encontre con Misa la enfermera

Hola Saku-Dijo Misa sonriendo-

Hola-Dije Desganada-

Te sucede algo?-Me pregunto preocupada-

Misa crees que podrias hacerme una nota para la profesora para que me deje salir de clases?-Pregunte dudosamente-

Porque? Te pasa algo?-Dijo Preocupada-

No solo quiero, practicar en la canchas de tenis-Respondi- Puedes?

Esta bien te voy a ayudar-Dijo Sacando una hoja y escribiendo la nota-Aquí tienes!

Gracias Misa!-Dije abrazandola-

De Nada que tengas suerte-Dijo Despidiendose

Llegue al aula le entrege la nota a la profesora y solo asintio, fui a mi asiento tome mi mochila y luego mi bolso de tenis….podia sentir la mirada de todos por eso no voltee para mirar a nadie; tome mis cosas y Sali del aula sin hablarle a nadie ni mirar a nadie.

Baje las escaleras y fui al vestuario de las chicas, me desvesti y me vesti con mi ropa de tenis….cargue mi bolso hasta las canchas y saque una de mis raquetas….Rebote la pelota, la lanze al aire y saque….fue un saque potente lo pude sentir…en cada golpe descargaba la furia que sentia

No me di cuenta lo rapido que pasaron las horas para cuando termine de dar rebotes habian algunos chicos alrededor de las canchas

Vaya pense que habias huido-Dijo aquella voz que me sacaba de limites

Ni en tus mejores sueños huiria-Dije saliendo de las canchas caminando directo al vestidor

Entre al vestidor busque mi toalla y mi botella llena de agua…volvi a salir y vi a todos reunidos alrededor de la cancha A

Lista para empeza-Me Dijo Haruka una de mis mejores amigas-

Si-Asenti-

Buena suerte no te detengas-Respondio-

Chocamos las manos y me dirigi a la cancha tome mi raqueta y me estreche un poco

Lista para perder Aprendiz-Dijo Rei-

No…pero lo estas tu?-Pregunte arrogantemente-

Tome mi Visera…la puse en mi cabeza para cubrirme del sol…Sabia que el partido mas importante de mi vida daria comienzo en poco minutos


End file.
